tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Stillsville
Welcome to Stillsville is a story in the Tales from the Tuckerverse series, the first to feature Julie Vaughn and Kat Vaughn, as well as several other characters from Decker State College and the Stillsville Camera. Summary Members of the Decker State College Lady Raptors soccer team, as well as a few of the cheerleaders, get stuck a few miles south of Stillsville, Utah. The team was on their way to the championships in Salt Lake City when their bus broke down, the other bus deciding to leave them since the players were just the B-squad. The group arrives in Stillsville, where Isaac Carter and Annabelle Carter have frozen the entire town using their magic camera. After a brief bit of exploration and meeting Lance Raymer, who offered to fix the broken bus, the group is slowly picked off by the Carter Twins. Eventually, Kat Vaughn and Julie Vaughn figure out that tearing up photos unfreezes the victims, rescuing Sherriff Debra Sanderson. The Carter Twins ambush the Vaughn twins and Debra but Kat and Debra fake being frozen, getting the camera and freezing both Annabelle and Isaac. Kat and Julie secretly keep the camera rather than destroy it and use it to freeze the A-squad as well as the head coach so the B-squad can participate in the South-West Championship tournament. Appearances Decker State College Katrina Bowden 3.jpg|Kat Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Kat Vaughn Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn Amber Heard 2.jpg|Rachel Xanders (Amber Heard)|link=Rachel Xanders Miley Cyrus 3.jpg|Brianne Walsh (Miley Cyrus)|link=Brianne Walsh Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 5.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick (Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood)|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams (Kellie Pickler)|link=Kelli McAdams Ashley Tisdale 4.jpg|Britney Summers (Ashley Tisdale)|link=Britney Summers Ayumi Hamasaki.jpg|Ayane Nakamura (Ayumi Hamasaki)|link=Ayane Nakamura America Ferrera.jpg|Diane Cruz (America Ferrera)|link=Diane Cruz Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg|Chrissy Pak (Jenna Ushkowitz)|link=Chrissy Pak Lea Michele.jpg|Tess Vole (Lea Michele)|link=Tess Vole Lena Gercke.jpg|Mel Donavan (Lena Gercke)|link=Mel Donavan Leighton Meester 4.jpg|Veronica Parker (Leighton Meester)|link=Veronica Parker Julie Benz 5.jpg|Glenda Peyton (Julie Benz)|link=Glenda Peyton Yvette Nicole Brown 2.jpg|Gabrielle Ward (Yvette Nicole Brown)|link=Gabrielle Ward Uma Thurman 2.jpg|Diane King (Uma Thurman)|link=Diane King People of Stillsville Jake Gyllenhaal.jpg|Isaac Carter (Jake Gyllenhaal)|link=Isaac Carter Maggie Gyllenhaal.jpg|Annabelle Carter (Maggie Gyllenhaal)|link=Annabelle Carter Hayley Atwell 2.jpg|Debra Sanderson (Hayley Atwell)|link=Debra Sanderson Minnie Driver.jpg|Myra Cooke (Minnie Driver)|link=Myra Cooke Liev Schreiber.jpg|Lance Raymer (Liev Schreiber)|link=Lance Raymer Stanley Tucci.jpg|George McVickers (Stanley Tucci)|link=George McVickers Daveigh Chase.jpg|Jodi Ruger (Daveigh Chase)|link=Jodi Ruger Marielle Jaffe.png|Petunia Greer (Marielle Jaffe)|link=Petunia Greer Janina Gavankar.jpg|Cleo Singh (Janina Gavankar)|link=Cleo Singh Henry Winkler.jpg|Timothy Walton (Henry Winkler)|link=Timothy Walton Natalie Dormer 3.jpg|Doreen Jensen (Natalie Dormer)|link=Doreen Jensen Patrick Renna.jpg|Shane Billick (Shane Billick)|link=Shane Billick Kel Mitchell.jpg|Ray Chambers (Kel Mitchell)|link=Ray Chambers Gina Torres.jpg|Rene McManus (Gina Torres)|link=Rene McManus Nikki Blonsky.jpg|Caroline McVickers (Nikki Blonsky)|link=Caroline McVickers Kyle Sullivan.jpg|Corwin Picket (Kyle Sullivan)|link=Corwin Picket John Waters.jpg|Joseph Leland (John Waters)|link=Joseph Leland Cynthia Watros.jpg|Barbie Westwood (Cynthia Watros)|link=Barbie Westwood Elizabeth Mary Mastrantonio 2.png|Nora DeCola (Elizabeth Mary Mastrantonio)|link=Nora DeCola Alexis Bledel.jpg|Nicolette Barbeau (Alexis Bledel)|link=Nicolette Barbeau Chen Hao.jpg|Wendy Wu (Chen Hao)|link=Wendy Wu Parker Posey.jpg|Angie Sweet (Parker Posey)|link=Angie Sweet Rose McGowan.jpg|Kay Schultz (Rose McGowan)|link=Kay Schultz Lee R Ermey.jpg|Edgar Fuller (Lee R Ermey)|link=Edgar Fuller Garret Dillahunt.jpg|Frank Hammond (Garret Dillahunt)|link=Frank Hammond Rachael Carpani.jpg|Carly Rutledge (Rachael Carpani)|link=Carly Rutledge Jason Wiles.jpg|Jake Hampton (Jason Wiles)|link=Jake Hampton Margaret Colin.jpg|Harley Fuller (Margaret Colin)|link=Harley Fuller Marley Shelton.png|Judy Conley (Marley Shelton)|link=Judy Conley Chris Pine.jpg|Hank Mueller (Chris Pine)|link=Hank Mueller Trivia * When the story was first written it wasn't entirely clear where Decker State College was actually located. * Slightly base on the 2005 remake of House of Wax which also involved a pair of twins as the protagonists and antagonists Category:Stories Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse